Brain
- Super Evolved = Brain (Super Evolution State) }} |-|2 = Thief (Fusion Evolution State) }} The , known simply as , or , is one of the commanders of the Roidmudes. He is later named by Mitsuhide Nira as , a consultant from the Paranormal Science Institute. Profile *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Bat **Advanced: Brain, Academic dress, , **Fusion Evolution: Dorobo (Japanese thief), hook **Super Evolution: Brain, Academic dress, Nervous system, Neuron *Human form/synchronize: ** (copied) ***Sou Noumi (alias) ** (temporary copied) ** (Neo Viral Core synchronize) *Destroyed by: **Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron's Rider Kick, Kamen Rider Deadheat Mach's Heat Kick Macher, and Kamen Rider Chaser's Chaser End (first body) **Kamen Rider Gold Drive's Energy Sigma intended for Medic (second body and Core) Character History Origin Roidmude 003 was among the initial trio of Roidmudes created by Tenjuro Banno with aid from his colleague Krim Steinbelt who had provided him with the Core Driviars which allowed him to give them life, with 002 being the first to be activated, having been forced to adopt a human form as Banno abused him out of spite. Bearing witness to 002's pain, Krim condemned Banno's actions and walked out on the project as Banno proceed to install negative human emotions into the Roidmude models, starting with the vacant bodies of 003 and 001. Vowing that his kind would evolve to surpass Banno and humanity itself, 002, who would become known as Heart, proceeded to overthrow Banno, accompanied by 003 and 001. As a result, the scientist was apparently murdered by his own creations. In reality, however, his digitized consciousness was preserved and contained by the Roidmudes. The three Roidmudes then proceeded to the home of Krim Steinbelt to kill him as well. However, unbeknownst to the Roidmudes, Steinbelt's consciousness was uploaded into the Drive Driver upon his death by their hand. Global Freeze 15 years later, all 108 Roidmudes emerged and launched an attack on human civilization which would be known as the Global Freeze. 003 was also the commander and part of the Roidmude onslaught in Tokyo which was stopped by the Shift Cars and Kamen Rider Protodrive. But at the midst of being weakened, he later infiltrated the intelligence agency and knocked out the programming deputy director Mitsuharu Kineta (thus copying his human form), and proceeded with his escaping into the cyberspace to evade Protodrive. Both Brain, Heart, and Freeze (001) acquired Proto-Zero, the defeated Roidmude that sided with Krim Steinbelt and rebooted him (altered his memory as a result) as the Roidmude guardian Mashin Chaser. Present Six months later, Brain and Heart remained in Japan to lead Roidmudes stationed in the country. After witnessing Proto-Zero/Protodrive's successor, Shinnosuke Tomari/Drive, Brain became aware of this enemy and for once, poisoned him altough he survived. When Mashin Chaser briefly allowed Drive to save the whole city from Volt Ghost's blackout plan, Brain punished Chase but this unintentionally leads him to discover his number, as well as a small portion of his memories. As Chase and everyone wondered the mystery of the formation of Ride Crosser, Brain revealed that Chase had been Protodrive and finally tried to put an end to him until he was stopped by Heart who let Medic reboot Chase again. Witnessing the rebooted Chase's loyalty as a success, he decided to join in the battle until he was burnt alive by Mach Moerl. Brain gives the other Roidmude commanders the data of the Special Investigation Unit. Figuring that Drive is among them, he planned to attack and/or expose Drive's civilian identity but all of them sarcastically reject it, rendering him nervous. Witnessing Medic's success had been risen up to the point of correcting Chase's brainwashing and founding the Reaper Legion. Envious of her success, Brain contemplated to find her weaknesses even to the point of sabotaging Chase after his remodeling by Medic via weakening his firewall. Though the strategy was a little success, Medic found out about the whole trick and threatened to eliminate him if he tried to get in her way again. When Roidmude 089 ("Doctor D") hosted a brief alliance with the remnant terrorist organization, Shocker, as well as from a parallel Earth, Brain took offense at the Youkai page , who rejected Heart's friendship, refering to the Roidmudes as 'mechanical puppets'. Rebuking by calling him a repulsive monster, Medic told Brain to calm himself while Heart noted that from the humans' point of view themselves as Roidmudes would indeed appear to be monsters. Later on, at their hideout, Brain witnessed a charge past the window, to which he alerted Heart. With him and Medic missing the sight, Medic said Brain was being silly again while Heart suggested he get some rest, to which Brain figured that Heart was probably right as the rest of the ' set off to fight Kyuemon's Giant Roidmudes. After being bested by Medic, he later aligns with Freeze, often calling him as "Teacher", and introduced himself to the police force as Sou Noumi. He later formulated a scheme, by convincing Go Shijima to meet 001 but declined. As he falls to the ground and seemingly to get the upper hand by a desperate Kamen Rider Mach, the Roidmude suddenly took out his iPad, revealing a strange glowing blue screen for Go to see, turning him into the newest part of their faction. In fact, however, Go's memories was altered by 001 to make Go as their trump card in their plans upon to defeat the Kamen Riders, until Go revealed that he is immune to the effect and steals Brain's tablet to rescue his father. Nira/Thief, with Brain in synchronization targets Yukari Kasawara, one of the eyewitness of Eisuke's death until the Kamen Riders rescue her though they did successfully manage to poison her. He then confronted Medic, telling her to call him Brain-sama before defeating her in his Super Evolved form. Nira and Brain later framed Shinnosuke for trying to take the lead of the Roidmudes and with Special Investigation Unit being backing him up. Though Shinnosuke escapes with the help from his friends, but Nira/Thief faces him instead and nearly gets himself killed by Drive and Chase, had Brain not using his Super Evolve form. Brain left the injured Chase, telling the latter that he would be a part of a bigger plan that the Executives are constructing. He later joined Nira and Brain in the Special Investigation Unit's office and, after fusing with Nira used a potted plant to demonstrate what he and Nira, as the Thief Roidmude, had done to Yukari, as well as showing that he could kill her instantly if Shinnosuke resisted. After Krim and the Shift Cars had been caught and put in a bag, he separated from Nira and left under his Noumi alias to inform the police that Yukari had been "kidnapped" before entering a tent where six Low-Class Roidmudes joined him in watching Shinnosuke as Yukari's time counted down to zero. However, after Shinnosuke's apparent death, he accidentally revealed his true identity at a press conference about the incident when Yukari, alive and well, walked in saying that the Kamen Riders had saved her. He then fused with Nira, and after Drive Type Tridoron Kouji Genbar managed to separate them, he told Nira that they had never been friends and that he was just a tool for Brain to achieve his Super Evolution before attempting to face all three Riders himself. However, he was ultimately no match for their combined powers, and was defeated by a triple Rider Kick, with his Core being lucky enough to escape. Retreating in embarassment over losing his body, Brain's Core was intercepted by a smug Medic, who promised she would take very good care of him as he begged her to stay away, only for her to play with him much to his dismay. Due to their mutual disdain of each other, Medic put off restoring Brain's body, leaving him stuck as a Core following her for the time being. In this reduced state, Brain was a witness to Medic's secret experiment with the Cook Roidmude to induce Super Evolution in the Roidmudes, which resulted in several losses. Noting that Heart would not be happy to find out what Medic was doing, Brain later gloated to Medic that she had lost Heart's trust after he revealed his knowledge of her deception, all the while pestering her to restore his body, and his Super Evolution with it, provoking her anger into shutting him up. Despite his ordeal of being reduced to a Core, Brain's prior achievement of Super Evolution as well as his survival of his body's destruction in battle against the Riders, whereas Freeze before him was eliminated by Drive, made him destined to soon be restored and join the Promised Number, a collection of four Super Evolved Roidmudes, as revealed by Heart when he became the next to achieve Super Evolution. His body was later restored (through a new Viral Core) by Medic. Roidmude 006 visited both of them delivering his message about Tornado's demise and his possible intention to getting evolved into Super Evolution, leaving only one left to attain it soon. He is very annoyed when Medic was petting a dog, while patrolling on Misuzu Hatori, whom Special Investigation Unit found and was in contact with the hospital. Until the arrival of a now evil Drive Driver form of Banno, who took control of Medic and tried to kill his own son, but luckily, Heart and Chase arrived to ambush and destroy Banno. A freed Medic told Brain to escape with the dog and split up to get away from Banno. While trying to escape, he spotted and observed 006 battling against Banno, until he is quickly killed by Banno, without destroying the Roidmude's body and Banno then used as a vessel for the mad scientist's manifestation into Kamen Rider Gold Drive. Banno later fought his son, Mach and easily overpowers him, due to inheriting an ability to steal the Riders' weapons and Signal Bikes/Shift Cars. Trying run away from Gold Drive's reign of terror, the dog pees on Brain's foot, causing him to scream with anger, but accidentally causes him to be spotted by Gold Drive for his use. Heart then confronts Brain asking him where Medic went. Brain reveals that Banno had taken her, causing Heart to get mad. Brain asks for forgiveness, but Heart tells Brain to run so that Banno can never gather the four Promised Number. However, he gave himself in to Banno, which Heart felt livid about. Later after Gold Drive, Heart, Medic, and Brain transfer their energy to the Sigma Circular, the device then proceeds to overload and siphons off its energy to Medic as Banno intended, in order to cause Heart grief. Brain saves Medic by switching places with her using a device that removes the programming which stripped her of her will and made her the target for the siphoned energy. Brain's body cannot handle the energy well, and is engulfed in a giant explosion that affects everyone in the vicinity, both Roidmudes and humans alike. Medic and Heart reach over to Brain in his last moments, holding his hand and grasping onto his leg before he turns to dust with his core disintegrating not long after. Secret Mission Type TOKUJO Brain killed and copied Akira Kusakabe, a Superintendent of Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department and used his identity to infiltrate the Special Investigation Unit. However, his purpose was be found and stopped by Shinnosuke Tomari. Kamen Rider Drive: Final Stage Brain was revived by Roidmude 108 in the Final Stage. He later turn against Roidmude 108 and gain power from Shift Cars and transformed into Kamen Rider Drive Type Technic. Super Movie War Genesis Brain returns alongside Heart and Medic in a black form due to the "butterfly effect" of Shinnosuke Tomari and Takeru Tenkuji time traveling to 2005. Kamen Rider Heart Brain and Medic's Cores are reincarnated as part of the revived Heart's body. Kamen Rider Build: Be The One In an event witnessed by Sento Kiryu, Super Evolved Brain was among numerous monsters whom engaged the first 18 Heisei Riders before being wiped out by the Vortex Time Break of Kamen Rider Zi-O BuildArmor. Personality As his name suggests, Brain acted as the tactical leader of the team. He seemed to be the type that is of the "insufferable genius", as he is easily irritated, like how most of the evolved Roidmudes are, to him, those with a "rude" personality, preferring those that are loyal and wise like him. Aside from his cold personality, he is also calculative, as shown he could simply drip a venomous neurotoxin which powerful enough to kill Drive, had he not been using the Mad Doctor Shift Car. Brain often puts three adjective-words for making descriptions. Ironically, despite his brain motif and cool headed outlook, he can easily become nervous whenever someone (particularly Medic) does a better job than him. This is displayed in several occasions, for example when Medic did a better job at reprogramming Chase by altering a portion of his base program, thus earning Heart's respect. This results in Brain developing a sense of jealousy towards Medic, and constantly trying to find flaws in her personality in order to redeem himself and regain his comrade's respect. Brain also has a habit of taking out his handkerchief whenever he becomes nervous. It is implied that he treasures his possessions a lot, and losing them would severely affected his emotions. During the events when he sided with Gold Drive to manipulate Medic and caused her to become his puppet, Brain becomes troubled by his sense of guilt, especially when Heart was the person whose mostly affected by this. Combined with his determination to save Medic, Brain proved his devotion to Heart by sacrificing himself to save her, at the same time redeeming himself. According to Freeze, Brain's special emotion is "envy". He also has shown signs of being somewhat sadistic, if his laughter when pitting Mach against Drive and Chaser was any indication. Of course, this is similar to his human synch, Mitsuhide Nira due to both having huge jealousy for their rivals. Video game appearances Kamen Rider Megaton Smash Brain appears as a boss in Kamen Rider Megaton Smash. Forms Though Medic deliberately put off giving him a new body due to focusing on her own agenda as well as their mutual disdain for each other, Brain was eventually restored under Heart's wish to gather the Promised Numbers. Later, after sacrificing himself to save Medic, his body disintegrated safely along with his core. Appearances: Episodes 36-39, 41, 43-44, Drive Saga: Heart - Low-Class= *Height: 210cm *Weight: 97kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Flight : Bat-Type Low-Class Roidmudes have the power to form wings from their back, allowing them to fly. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ::Arsenal ; :Using the Bat Neo Viral Core, Roidmude 003 can fuse with humans into a Fusion Evolution State Advanced form. Once he synchronize with a human, he would only communicate with his host via his number plate on the chest, acting as their advisor. - Advanced= . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Toxigenesis :He can generate neurotoxin that can inflict serious pain and cause the certain death without special medical treatment. He can also create another variant of this neurotoxin, which he used to sabotage Chase's firewalls and reawaken a little of his original memories as Protodrive. He can also upload this ability to other Roidmudes, as shown where he puts in several drips of the toxin in Shoot Roidmude's Viral Core to give him some portion of his power. ;Technology Manipulation :Brain can manipulate certain technologies to his liking simply by tapping his glasses. As shown, he turned an iPad into a GPS system which used to track Roidmude 029. He has likely kept it with him to use it as such for other Roidmudes. ;Energy Blast :He can fire a green energy blast from his palm. One blast is strong enough to shatter a Roidmude's human disguise. ;Fire Ball Projection :He can attack his enemies by throwing fire balls at them. It is strong enough to free a frozen Roidmude. ;Energy Physiology :He can turn his body into a green aura to travel. ;Memory Erasure :Through an unknown method, Brain can erase and reboot any Roidmudes that went rogue or disobey their orders. Some like Chase/Proto-0 were hard to be erased due to his base program. ;Jealousy Empowerment :As stated by Freeze, every Roidmude can empower their symbolic emotions to achieve evolution/Super Evolution and beyond. In Brain's case, he can empower himself with jealousy emotions. ::Arsenal ;Tablet :Brain has a modified tablet in his possession (stolen from a bystander in episode 2) which used to detect Roidmudes and keeping their Cores for a reset rather than using it in his own power. The tablet as well housed the consciousness of Dr. Banno, whom was forced to reset rogue Roidmude Cores for Brain until his son, Go rescued him after he fakes his defection. - Super Evolution= Brain Roidmude (Super Evolution) *Height: 200cm *Weight: 120kg After Brain absorbed Mitsuhide Nira's emotion of jealousy, he is able to evolve into his Super Evolution Roidmude form. This is indicated by yellow accents over his body. ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. :;Global Freeze Creation ::Once all four Promised Number gathered in one place, they can recreate Global Freeze. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Jealousy Empowerment :As stated by Freeze, every Roidmude can empower their symbolic emotions to achieve evolution/Super Evolution and beyond. In Brain's case, he can empower himself with jealousy emotions. ;Enhanced Toxigenesis :After Brain assumes Super Evolution, he is capable of creating an even more dangerous neurotoxin. The poison released is even more powerful than a normal neurotoxin created in his regular Advanced form, even with Shift Mad Doctor Car left useless, though the effect is slower compared to normal ones. ;ESP :By summoning golden aura, Brain can perform numerous ESP abilities. :;Psychic Explosion ::Create explosions instantly on his targets. :;Energy Shield ::Create golden energy barrier as a defensive method. :;Levitation/Telekinesis ::Lifting opponents in mid air. :;Psychic Wave Projection ::Unleashing a golden wave as an attack. :;Energy Blast ::Fire a golden energy blast from his palm. :;Energy Cyclone Creation ::Generate golden energy cyclone to cover himself from explosions. :;Fulgurkinesis ::Channeling lightning bolts and launch them to the sky to attack desired targets. ;Thick Hide :Thanks to Super Evolution, Brain's skin is capable of resisting normal firearms and weaponry. ;Poisonous Tentacles :Brain can unleash poisonous tentacles which are as powerful and Medic's version. ;Data Manipulation :The Super Evolved Brain can manipulate data strips, which he used to steal a supercomputer memory and upload it into a stolen iPad. He also used this to strip Medic off from Gold Drive's programming, thus saving her, but at the cost of his own life in jeopardy. ;Copy Creation :The Super Evolved Brain can create identical lifeless copies of anyone he desires. He used this once to help Heart, Chase and himself escape death from Angel Roidmude. Appearances: Episodes 34-36, Drive Saga: Chaser, 43-44, Super Movie War Genesis }} - Fusion= Thief Roidmude *Height: 216 cm *Weight: 136 kg Due to Roidmude 106's death, Brain uses a Neo Viral Core and fuses with Mitsuhide Nira to temporarily become the second . It is in this form that Brain is able to absorb Nira's emotions of jealously, allowing him to attain his Super Evolution State. Brain's version of Thief Roidmude is greater than 106's, due to the fact that during synchronization, his advanced form's power was added as well to boost it's capability, followed by his Super Evolution State. ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Acceleration :Thief is capable of running in a blinding speed. ;Arm Hook :Thief Roidmude has a giant hook as a left arm. :;Retractable Hook ::The giant hook is capable of stretching from ranged distance. :;Energy Hook Blast ::The giant hook can charge and unleash a hook-shaped energy blast. :;Energy Hook Boomerang ::Thief can generate energy hook as makeshift boomerang. ;Object Absorption :Thief Roidmude can absorb stolen items into his body. ;Toxigenesis :After Brain becomes the next Roidmude synchronize, Thief is capable of using toxic-based abilities. The poison released is even more powerful than a normal neurotoxin created by Brain in his regular Advanced form, even with Shift Mad Doctor Car left useless. Among them are: :;Poisonous Tentacles ::Thief can generate tentacles to capture a target. These tentacles also carries dangerous neurotoxin that capable of killing the target in several hours. :;Poison Gas Generation ::From his mouth, Thief can release poisonous gases for smokescreen purposes. Appearances: Episodes 34-36 - Kamen Rider= - Drive= - Default= Type Technic *'Height': 203 cm. *'Weight': 110 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.2 t. *'Kicking power': 11.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 26.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.4 sec. (27.64 mph) is Drive's garbage truck-based form. Accessed through the Shift Technic Car, this form bears the . }} }} }} }} }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Brain is portrayed by . As Brain Roidmude, his suit actor is . While disguised as Akira Kusakabe, he is portrayed by . Conception Brain was designed by Takayuki Takeya, who designed all of the Roidmudes in Kamen Rider Drive. Etymology His human identity's name pronunciation Noumi Sou is a homonym of the Japanese word . "Mi" is also a part of , another way of pronouncing "3", which is Brain's original number designation. Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Brain In an April Fools' joke for 2017, the official Kamen Rider Drive Twitter announced a V-Cinema which will be released in 2035, throwing back to Brain's line about being the next to become a Kamen Rider at the end of Kamen Rider Heart. The joke post was made to commemorate the closure of the account. Two years later, however, it was confirmed that there will be a 2-part web series on . Shota Matsushima will star in this 2-part web series as Kamen Rider Brain.https://www.kamen-rider-official.com/news_articles/271[https://natalie.mu/eiga/news/326386 松島庄汰主演「仮面ライダーブレン」本当に製作決定！脚本は三条陸、4月下旬配信] Notes *Coincidentally, Brain's low-class form is based on a bat, the second monster the original Kamen Rider defeated. *In spite of his name and calm and collected nature at first, Brain later seems to have emotional outbursts when Medic gets close to Heart. **Additionally, Brain is similar to Kiyoto Maki from Kamen Rider OOO as they react very emotionally when something happens to one of their personal items. Brain breaks down when his handkerchief was burnt, whereas Maki freaks out and cannot speak properly when his puppet, Kiyo-chan, is removed from his arm. *Brain is the first Roidmude to attain all three Evolution States of Advanced Roidmudes. *Most of the Kamen Rider games have provided relevant projects to commemorate Brain's death. These games include Kamen Rider Break Joker, Kamen Rider Storm Heroes, Kamen Rider Megaton Smash, and Kamen Rider Riderbout. *Brain's ESP abilities in his Super Evolved form is a reference to , a terminology coined to any fictional characters whom performed numerous tricks by sharpening their mental abilities. *Unlike previous green-colored generals, he didn't betray and murder his superior for power at all, instead remaining loyal to most of his superiors, though he did betray Banno in the end, but not for a selfish reason like most green-colored generals. Appearances **Episode 23: Who Can Stop the Hoax Smile? **Episode 24: What Can Keep Mach Running? **''Secret Mission Type TOKUJO'' ***Episode 1: How Were the Special Investigation Unit Selected? ***Episode 2: Just What is the Anima System? ***Episode 3: Who Killed Professor Odagiri? ***Episode 4: Why Was Professor Banno Targeted during the Global Freeze? **Episode 26: Where is Chaser Going? **Episode 27: What's Go Shijima's Reason to Fight? **Episode 28: Why Were the Families Targeted? **Episode 29: What Really Happened to the Robbery Event? **Episode 30: Who Reveals the Real Criminal? **Episode 31: Why Did the Important Memories Disappear? **Episode 32: What is Waiting At the End of Evolution? **Episode 33: Who Claimed the Life of Shinnosuke Tomari? **Episode 34: Who Claimed the Life of Eisuke Tomari? **Episode 35: Why Did the Siege Happen? **Episode 36: Where Will the Bullet Guide Justice? **Episode 37: Who is Aiming for the Ultimate Taste? **Episode 38: Why is the Devil Still Seeking Evolution? **Episode 39: When Will the Whirlwind Kidnapper Attack? **Episode 40: Why Are the Two Genius Scientists Having a Conflict? **''Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future'' **''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser'' **Episode 41: How is the Golden Drive Born? **Episode 42: Where is the Truth About the Goddess? **Episode 43: When Will the Second Global Freeze Start? **Episode 44: Who Loves Heart the Most? **Episode 48: Final Story (Special Edition): The Case of Ghost * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis *''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Heart'' * Kamen Rider Build: Be The One }} External Links *TV Asahi's page on Brain Roidmude **TV Asahi's page on Super Evolution Brain Roidmude *TV Asahi's page on Thief Roidmude Category:Deceased Category:Roidmudes Category:Human Monsters Category:Drive Characters Category:Evil turns good Category:Allies Category:Advanced Roidmude Category:Organ Monsters Category:Bat Monsters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Drive Riders Category:Stageshow Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders